Let's Add A Brother (Currently being edited)
by Ecila of Wonderland
Summary: Yuri K has a 4 year younger 'brother'. He's incredibly sweet, but hides a lot from everyone who's not Yuri or family. For example, why does he always wear a scarf? Why does he not skate much? But above all, WHY DOES HE KEEP TRYING TO ATTACK YURIO? this may turn into M or will be borderline. Yuri K is 18, Victor N. 22 VICTUURI!
1. HI VICTOR! PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!

**To anyone who has read this story, I'm editing it and adding more chapters (YAY!) although it may take a while as I have a lot going on in my life, so please don't be mad if I don't update for a while. I'll try to update once every two weeks, but if I don't I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: This show does not belong to me, so please don't sue me!**

 ***looks suspiciously at the men in suits***

An 18 year old boy was sitting on a bench, looking at social media. 'Who is this man, he failed spectacularly!' 'Japan will be hiding its face for a while' 'Japan's skater got 6th in the Grand Prix' " _I'd like to see these arrogant bitches try doing this shit, I would looove to see how they fared in this stupid crap_." "Yuri, stop looking on the internet, it wasn't that bad!" Celestino said ('Yelled,' inner Yuri said). "I got my worst score in the years I've been skating Celestino, how is that not bad?" Celestino looked slightly unnerved, then said, "Go put on your contacts, your eyes are sure to scare people!" Yuri got up without complaint (outwardly) and went to the male restrooms, closing a stall and using his phone as a mirror.

While putting in his first contact, he stabbed his eye, reflex tears popping up, and thanks to his luck, while he was putting in his second contact, someone kicked the stall door, making Yuri a) stab his eye...again and b) make his longish nails scratch the area just below his eye, him placing his hand to make sure to cover up the blood. He unlocked the door, and saw a male Russian, " _Also named Yuri, ironically. However his last name's Plitzetski_." ( **i'm not gonna describe him, because you're on the internet, look 'im up** ). Yuri the Russian got into his face and said, quite loudly if he must say, "Next year I'll be starting my Senior Debut, and the world doesn't need two Yuris, LOSER!"

 **YURI K. POV**

Yuri the Russian then turned and left, making me question if there was anything wrong with Russians. I then happened to glance at my watch, and ran out of the bathroom to go join Celestino again.

While I was talking with Celestino about me retiring, a reporter came up and told me, "Don't retire Katsuki Yuri! Don't give up!" I glared inside while my face remained emotionless and replied, "It is only a discussion, nothing has been decided yet," and I then turned to walk out when I heard someone say "Yuri!"

I turned my head and saw the Grand Prix winner, Victor Nikiforov giving advice to Yuri Plitzeski, who, while looking annoyed, was actually relieved. I watched the two of them, and thought, " _Sorry kid, but I'm afraid that I'm the king of the emotionless or pissed off face._ " Victor turned around, and saw me staring, and, with all his years, " _22 years to be exact_ ," Inner me said, smiled 'sweetly' and said "Commemorative photo?"

I was both sickened and amused beyond belief, that I had to keep my mouth shut so I didn't burst out laughing, and just turned around, once more questioning, " _Where did the world go wrong with Russians_?"

While I was going down the escalator, " _Being gone for 5 years and everything changes_ ," I reminisced, taking off the mask on my face before seeing all the pictures of me as I looked during the Grand Prix, I immediately knew, " _Minako-Sensei,_ " who popped up 3 seconds later, saying, "Yuuurriiii! Welcome back!" and doing a dance pose with one foot up and her hands holding a sign with my name.

I let a small smile appear on my face, and said, "Thanks. Where's…," Minako-Sensei knew who I was talking about, and also smiled. "Yeah, he's at Yutopia, helping your mom and sister with the cleaning. Said he couldn't handle the cold today. He missed you alot." I had to smile, picturing my brother in all but blood, saying those exact words to me over the phone.

"Well, I know how eager you are to see him, shall we go?" Minako-Sensei said, starting to walk away when an elder man asked, "Yuri Katsuki, may I shake your hand?" I shook his hand, thanking him for his support, and giving him a (fake) smile. There was a child who also wanted to shake my hand, and I did so, almost laughing at how the kid looked so cute at that moment. "Yuri-san, when I get a little big bigger, I'm gonna be just like you!" I gave a real smile to this and said, "Well I better bring up my game, or you may just beat me," causing the kid to smile and run to tell her mother what had happened.

Minako-sensei looked at me, and said, "He's been good for you, huh?" I had to smile, knowing that without my younger 'brother's' help, I would probably still be colder than the ice I skate on.

When Minako entered my house, she said, "Katsuki-San! Kimiko! We're home!" my mother came bounding from the kitchen, being so incredibly happy that I was home, her slightly chubby body bouncing. "Thank you for bringing Yuri home, Minako-chan." Mom could see the confused looks on our faces, and said, "Miko fell asleep, if you're looking for him. Mari braided his hair, and I have to say, Minako if you ever need to go out of town, we'll gladly take him in," Mom then turned to me, "He's in your room Yuri. He was cleaning it up, but fell asleep soon after." "Thanks Mom," I said, giving her a kiss to the cheek, and, after taking off my shoes, went to my room.

As I left I could briefly hear Minako-sensei and Mom, "I swear, Yuri and Miko are attached to the hip." "Minako-chan, you're going to need to explain to them both." "Let me enjoy this for now, alright?" I didn't question it, because I wanted to see Miko more. I opened my bedroom door, and saw that Miko really had cleaned it up, and was now lying on my bed, his phone in hand.

I entered, and closed the door quietly behind me, and looked over to see how much Miko changed while I was gone. His brown hair now had blonde streaks from being outside so long and often, and even in a braid it still reached his hips. He had a shade lighter skin tone than Minako-sensei, and was wearing his standard long sleeved cat shirt with a saying, this time "I'm Purr-fect, Cat You See?" with a black undershirt, seeing as it was see-through, and sweatpants with cats on them. I reached over, and saw the accessory that was recently added, a decorative scarf. It had lilies on them, which I knew was in honor of me, and I felt pretty happy about that, but still felt sad about why the scarf was needed. I walked over and sat on the bed, waking up Miko.

"Yuri! You're back!" Miko's eyes were probably the most interesting thing. He had these beautiful navy blue eyes with hints of silver, purple and a hint of magenta as well as pink. If I had to categorize it, I would say that it looked like the sky at night. "Yeah, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, alright?" Miko jumped up on me, smiling and laughing like a 4 year old the 11 years younger age than he really was ( **for those of you who don't wanna do math, Miko's 15** ).

We were catching up, when I realized that the skating rink would probably be closed, and it reminded me of something I wanted to show both Miko, and my childhood friend, Yuko. "Hey Miko?" "Yeah?" I looked over at him, with his hair now in two low ponytails, "Can show you and Yuko something?" Miko looked excited, then said, "Do you have any jackets I can borrow? And a thicker scarf?" I walked over to my closet and grabbed an extra JAPAN Grand Prix jacket as well as a scarf that was sea-green and fluffy.

Miko took off his lily scarf and grabbed the sea-green one, giving me a small glimpse of the thing he hid on his neck. Miko put on the scarf and then placed on the JAPAN jacket, and then turned to me, looking even shorter than his 5 foot 4 inches stature. "I almost forgot, how'd ya do in the Grand Prix?" I shook my head. "Not good. I got last place." Miko then smiled and said, "So? This proves that you're the 6th best skater in the world. There's nothing to be ashamed about. And besides, that was mostly my fault, so we'll share the blame, ok?" I had to smile, "Like usual?" "Like usual."

When Miko and I got to Castle Hatsestu, Yuko, who was looking away, said, "I'm sorry, we're closed, you can come back tomorrow." Miko looked pointedly at me, and I rolled my eyes before I said, "Hey Yuko, can I borrow the rink and some skates really quick?" Yuko turned around fast, and smiled with tears in her eyes. "YURI! You're back! Welcome home! And you need to borrow some of our skates? Would you like a pair Miko?"

I looked at my childhood friend, who was now all grown up, had kids, had gotten married, and was an even bigger Victor Nikiforov fan than ever. Miko answered for me, "Yeah thanks, and you know my size. Oh, and Yuri wanted to show us something. So hurry!" the last part of his sentence was in excitement, which both Yuko and I had to laugh at. "Hey! It's not funny!" Miko then thought back to what had happened, "Okay it _was_ purrty funny. Now come on Yuri, I wanna see what it is so I can skate too!" I grabbed the skates Yuko offered me that was my size while Miko grabbed his and ran for the male locker rooms.

When Yuko and Miko were settled, I started off the skating program. I thought of who I did this program for, and why…

 _FLASHBACK_

 _A much younger Yuri ,Yuko and Miko were all around, Yuri being 8, Yuko being 10, and Miko being 5, just having his birthday the previous week. "So this is Victor Nickleforall?" Miko asked. "It's not 'NICKLEFORALL it's NIKIFOROV!" Yuko yelled, slipping on the ice and landing on her butt. Miko laughed, but quickly sidestepped when Takeshi tried to ram into him. "Get back here, brat!" he yelled playfully, with Miko quickly speeding away from him, laughing the whole time, before he almost tripped, subconsciously adjusting his skates so he went into the spin of a double toe loop._

 _All of the kids looked shocked when he landed, before Miko asked, "Yuri? What did I do?" Yuri looked at Miko, his eyes looking almost like a mahogany red, then said, "Well, I think you're a natural to be able to do a double toe loop without even realizing it." Yuko looked excited, Takeshi looked shocked, then happy, but Miko looked confused, "I'm already good with music and ballet, how can I be good at skating too?" Yuri smiled, skating softly over to him, ruffling his shoulder blade length brown hair, before saying, "Who knows?"_

 _Later on that month, Miko did the beginning part of Victor Nikiforov's 'Stay Close To Me', looking so proud of his jumps and step sequence, as well as making Yuko fangirl almost to death. Yuri remembered it and swore, "_ One day, I'll do this whole song so Miko and Yuko can see how it looks, to be able to see the 'real' thing in front of them."

 _FLASHBACK DONE_

" _This is for you two, Miko, Yuko. I hope you enjoyed it._ " Yuri did the final move, and stopped. At first it was quiet, then, "OH HOLY SHIT YURI THAT WAS AMAZING HOW DID YOU LEARN ALL OF THAT?" and, from Miko, "I did the beginning of that when I was 5...but dear gods that was beautiful...I think I'm gonna cry...yeah, yeah, I'm crying, I'm crying. But dear motherfucking son of a bitch, that was beautiful."

Yuri managed not to blush, but smiled at their reactions. "I took to trying that after the Grand Prix so that I would have something to show you two." Miko and Yuko both smiled, Yuko looking motherlike while Miko's looked like an angel's. "Thank you Yuri, but now it's my turn."

Miko got on the ice and pointed to yuko, who pressed play on the song on Miko's phone. They both recognized it as Senbonzakura-violin version nightcored. Miko started off with both arms in the air then sped of to the left, then quickly entered a triple toe loop, a triple axel, and a triple flip. He then sped to the right, going into a spiral, then an Ina Bauer. He speedily entered in a quadruple salchow, a double spin, a single toe loop, then another quadruple salchow, before ending with his hands in a gun position on both Yuri and Yuko.

Yuko was once again fangirling, while Yuri smiled, tossing a water bottle at Miko, who was breathing heavily. "So, what'd ya think Yuri? Decent?" Yuri smiled and said, "It would put Victor to shame. It would put that crazy blonde Russian to shame as well, neither of them could do what you just did, being the action-pace of it, or who made the song their own." Yuri almost shielded his eyes from how bright Miko's smile was. It was at that moment Axel, Loop, and Lutz popped up, all clapping for Miko's performance. "That was awesome-" "-you gotta teach us that-" "-Miko. It was too perfect!" Yuko tried to get them to calm down, but as soon as they saw Yuri, they were asking him a bunch of questions, which he did his best to answer, but failed once Takeshi came out, all of them just laughing like old times.

The next morning, Yuri answered his phone, and saw both his and Miko's videos on the web, where it had gone viral in a matter of hours. Takeshi called apologizing, but when Miko came in, they both just fell asleep, too tired to worry about anything at that moment.

A couple hours after that, Yuri was going out to help with shoveling the snow with Miko when they, more accurately Miko, were tackled by a poodle. "Wha-what the heck?" Miko asked, trying not to get doggie slobber all over his shirt saying "All you need is love...and a cat" with a picture of a calico chasing a ball of yarn forming a heart. Yuri managed to get the poodle off of Miko, just as he heard, "She came with a foreign guest. He's out in the onsen right now," which had Yuri bounding up to see if it was who he thought it was. Miko followed, keeping up with Yuri's confused attitude and apologizing when they ran into the male onsen, indoors. Yuri stepped out to the outside part of the onsen, and froze in his tracks.

Miko was closing the onsen door before turning around to criticize Yuri for leaving the door open when he saw who was in the onsen and stepped next to Yuri closing his jaw. "Yuri," Victor Nikiforov said, "starting today, I'm going to be your new coach!" At this Victor stood up and Miko said, "Oh holy hell, too much skin!" and covered his eyes, just as Victor said, "and Kimiko, I am going to teach you how to become the best skater you can be!" Miko nodded and said, "Yeah, sure, but," Here Yuri joined him in yelling, "PUT BACK ON YOUR FUCKING TOWEL!"

* * *

 **And Kimiko/Miko is an OC who is basically the replacement of Vicchan. He'll play an important role, but so much as the Victurri ship shall play out. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I'm going to be editing this, and crossing my fingers that it will turn out better and more thought out. Ecila OUT!**


	2. BLONDE YURI

**Here's chapter 2. Since I had made this already, I'm just sorta editing and fixing things, so if it seems similar, then that's why.**

 **Disclaimer: This fanfiction is mine, nothing but Miko belongs to me (not that I'm complaining, Miko's adorable)**

* * *

 **Miko POV**

I'm still in shock from what happened from yesterday. The world's most famous figure skater said he was going to be Yuri's coach, and he would help me reach my full potential. Honestly, I don't even want to skate, that's Yuri's thing. I looked at him, and he was still in shock, and this time, I didn't do anything, choosing to text on Yuri's phone, as well as go on Instagram and see what Pitchit was doing, before I saw a picture of a cat shirt an angry Russian was holding, but I had to favorite it because, well, CATS! Oh, looks like the Russian woke up, and is thankfully wearing something. It's not the best, but it'll do.

"Mmn, hungry," he said, his dog getting up, and asking to be pet, which I did, because I could understand that being rejected by someone you love for something else. The dog didn't lick my face, just my hand, which I didn't mind. Katsuki-kaa-san was bringing out Katsudon for me, Yuri, and...um...his name's at the tip of my tongue...Victon? Vitchan? You know what, he's russian, so cliche russian name will be...Jakobi. That'll work...hopefully. "Yeah, it is really good. Mom would make it for me and Miko anytime we would win something. Honestly I've been eating it a lot more, but Miko's had more, haven't you Miko-GET OFF MY INSTAGRAM!" Yuri yelled at me. "You have your own phone for that!" and he took his phone, me just grabbing mine instead, complaining to Pitchit about the unfairness of it all, which Yuri couldn't do anything about. As Katsuki-kaa-san came out with my katsudon, I continued petting the dog, 'I'll ask her name later,' and was eating with one hand and my eyes on Instagram.

"-iko? MIKO!" Yuri yelled. I jumped, startling the dog, but she calmed down relatively quickly. "What Yuri? Whatcha want?" Yuri sighed, before saying, "Victor wanted to know what your training program consists of?" I tilted my head, confused. "For skating," Jakobi- Victor said. "I don't have one. I just skate." Victor looked confused and Yuri just laughed. "I think you confused him, Miko." I winked and said, "I've been confusing people from the day I was born. This is second nature." Yuri looked sad, before going emotionless on his face. "That's true." I was about to say something else, but Minako-kaa-san came in.

"Miko, it's time to go. Grab your stuff. I have to go work. You can use the dance studio while I'm there." I nodded, and ran to go grab my stuff from Yuri's room. I then came back, grabbed my phone from Yuri, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and pet the dog, put on my shoes, and said, "Bye Katsuki-okaa-san, Katsuki-otou-san, Mari-onee-chan, Yuki-nii-chan!" and ran out to go join Minako-kaa-san. "So how long are you working for Minako-kaa-san?" Minako-kaa-san sighed and said, "You can call me 'mom', remember?" I nodded, then ran up to our house to grab my dance bag and the keys to the dance studio. "Bye Minako-kaa-san!" and ran to the dance studio.

The next morning I went to Yuko's skating place, where a bunch of reporters were, as well as the triplets. I walked up to the triplets and asked, "Can I go in?" "Miko!" all three exclaimed, "Sure, it's always open to you!" One of the reporters asked, "Are you 'Miko' as in Kimiko? Can you answer a couple questions please?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I...don't have time," and ran into the building as fast as I could.

"Did people scare you again Miko?" Yuko teased me. I play-glared at her, "You would hate reporters too if they asked you a billion and one questions at a time! Can I have some skates?" Yuko handed me the skates, and I put them on in the locker room before making sure that no one was in the skating room, and, after I was sure there wasn't, I took the bluetooth speaker out of my bag, as well as my phone, trying to pick the song I was going to dance to. After some (a lot) of consideration, I chose Lost One's Weeping.

I started out fast, doing singular and double loops. There wasn't too much action, but that changed when the beat picked up. I did a quadruple as soon as it started, getting faster, and only added more and more jumps, soon barely touching the ice before going into another jump, loving the feeling of being off the ground. When the song ended, I was breathing fast, sweating, and feeling like my heart was going to pound out of my chest, but it was worth it. I skated over to the kiss-and-cry, grabbing my phone, and speaker, turning both off and heading to the locker room, where I took a shower and changed into black jeans, and a shirt with a cat with the words, "If I deem it impurrtant, I'll stop cleaning my paws." and the cat was cleaning its paws. I wore a black tank underneath, cause it was comfy. I then placed my hair into a low ponytail with some of my hair framing my face, which made it look awesome, but was easy to take care of. I also grabbed a plain black scarf and wrapped it around my neck expertly.

I walked out of the locker room to see Yuri standing in front of a blonde Russian, smirking. "Yuri, who's this?" Both looked at me, and Yuri walked over, and picked me up, which I wasn't too happy about, but enjoyed it nonetheless. "No one who's important. Anyway, is Victor here?" I shrugged. "I dunno, I was in the locker room taking a shower." Yuri sighed and said, shall we go and check then?" I just held on cause he started walking to the door leading to the skating rink. The blonde joined us a minute later, glaring. I had to laugh. "What's so funny, brat?" he grumbled. I frowned. "I'm 15, going on 16 in...two weeks?" Yuri nodded, so I knew it was correct. "Anyway, who are you? I've never seen you before." The blonde looks shocked, before turning into pissed. "I'm Yuri Plisetsky." I looked at my Yuri, the blonde Yuri, my Yuri, and the blonde. "Neither of you look like Yuri. But both of you are Yuri. It doesn't make sense. And Yuri, put me down!" He did, while looking at Victor. I looked, but wasn't impressed. There was nothing in his skating but twists and turns. " _This is boring. He needs feelings so that we, as the audience, can feel a connection. Otherwise this is like saying, 'this doesn't deserve my attention,'. And I can tell that's not what he's trying to do._ "

My attention was caught when B and B Yuri said, "He always wants to surprise the audience, but now he has no inspiration. If you don't have any inspiration left, you're good as dead." I snorted, getting the two's attention. "Well B and B Yuri, he's clearly never been to America," I shivered, "That place is full of inspiration. Full. Of. It." Yuri had to cover his mouth to cover up his laughter from the way I spoke about the U.S. I then said, "That's what inspired me to try singing and playing 'Classroom Bystander', 'Lost One's Weeping', 'Undead Enemy', and 'Sentimental Android'." Yuri stopped laughing, remembering the lyrics of all the songs.

B(londe) and B(itchy)Yuri got impatient, and yelled, "Oi Victor! Get your ass over here!" something must've been on B and B Yuri's face, because Victor said, "Judging from your face, I probably forgot some promise of mine." I laughed at both Yuri's faces. "Oh, Victor, did you know that both their names are 'Lily'?" Victor looked down to me and said, "No, I knew their names, but I didn't know that was what they meant," and he ruffled my hair, which I hadn't had done to me by anyone but Yuri. I was shocked speechless. "Shall we go back to Yutopia? I could really get in one of their onsen right now," Victor said, which shocked both Yuris speechless as well.

Yuri and Yuri were at opposite ends of one another, arguing over every little thing, getting on my nerves, and I was tired by all their arguments. At the table, I just lay my head down, my hair being in a braid that started at my shoulder blades and went down the rest of my back. The two Yuris were starting their two hundred and fifteenth argument when I grabbed duct tape and said, "One more argument and I will stick this over your mouth. Now please. Shut. Up." I then laid my head down on the table and started dozing when Mari-onee-chan came in and saw B and B Yuri, and said, after finding out his name, "Two Yuris, this'll get confusing. How about you can be Yurio." Victor and Yuri liked it, Yurio wasn't happy, and the Katsuki's enjoyed it as well. I felt like an outsider, and quiet as a cat, grabbed my bag, my coat, and placed on my sneakers, and walked out.

It was cold, but I didn't put on my coat. I walked to my favorite place in the whole city, the park. The sakuras were covered in a thin sheen of frost, and the sky was clear of clouds. I thought, feeling my throat, " _No one loves a fake._ " and, seeing them land in the once perfect snow felt the tears run down my face, blending in with the snow on the ground.

 **YURIO POV**

I followed the brat outside to see where he was going. He annoyed me, and I wanted to get back at him for the duct tape threat. However, when I saw him, I couldn't help but stare. He was smiling, but in the light from the moon, I saw the tears running down his face, and how he only lightly touched his neck. " _What's under the scarf? Why did that Katsudon look like he was hurt when he stared at him? What the hell is wrong with this kid?_ "

 **I hope that everyone here is willing to put up with my random updating schedule, as there will be days that I probably won't be able to do anything, as I now have 2 therapists and a psychiatrist, AND I'm starting medication soon.**

 **Ciao, Ecila**


End file.
